Talk:Calendar of Harptos
This has it as there being ten days to a tenday. I know that makes sense, but in R.A. Salvatore's Homeland Exile Sojourn 25th anniversary pg. 394 it says. "And so for ten tendays, for seventy cycles of Narbondel, the daily time clock of Menzoberranzan. . ." Therefor wouldn't a ten day be seven days? --Zerazzt (talk) 00:49, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :It seems more likely that a cycle of Narbondel is ~1.43 days. Drow live underground and don't necessarily follow a 24-hour day. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:54, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Eleasias vs Eleasis The 4e Player's Guide may spell it 'Eleasis' (p155) but the Campaign Guide spells it 'Eleasias' (p43). The 3e FRCS may spell it 'Eleasis' (p77) but *on the same page* it also spells it 'Eleasias'. What's more, Ed spells it 'Eleasias'. Therefore, I am convinced that the spelling of 'Eleasis' is in error, including the spelling of 'Eleasis' in the SCAG (p15). Anyone disagree? -hashtalk 18:37, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :Well, according to our policy, official published sources are just above Ed in the hierarchy. I would stick with the 5th edition spelling and add redirects if necessary. And even Ed is not consistent with his spelling of this word. Page 45 of Ed Greenwood Presents Elminster's Forgotten Realms shows a copy of his typewritten notes from 1986 and up near the top it shows "Elesias"—yet another possible spelling. —Moviesign (talk) 19:30, May 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Fair point well said (and in fairness, even my ebook of Hero spells it 'Eleasis'), though I can find around 20 times the references to 'Eleasias' than I can to any other spelling of the word. -hashtalk 19:43, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Informal dating The page says, "Informally or poetically this could be spoken or written as "the 15th of Deepwinter". It credits the 4e Player's Guide with this information, but I'm looking at it, and it does not give that formulation. Instead it says, "Particular days of the ride or month have no special names. Instead, days of the ride are denoted by counting from the beginning of the tenday. For example, “one-day, two-day, three-day,” and so on. Days of the month are noted as numbers followed by the month name. For example, sages might record a date as occurring on “1 Mirtul” or “27 Uktar” or “Midsummer.”" Is there a piece I'm missing, or is this a spurious reference?--Calorion (talk) 21:03, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :Note that I'm not challenging the validity of the formulation, as I don't have the Campaign Set, the other reference listed; just the reference to the 43 Player's Guide.--Calorion (talk) 21:07, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I believe the citation is for the fact that months have alternate, colloquial names. For example, Hammer is also known informally as Deepwinter, which both references state (in tabular or list form). The sentence is a bit misleading, I agree. The Grand History of the Realms is full of examples where they use "the nth day of month (pages 114, 138, etc.), so there is precedent for the statement, but I haven't found a definitive reference yet. —Moviesign (talk) 01:26, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Request Would it be possible to add the Calendar template to this page spanning all the months, looking as if it were on one continuous scroll?Ruf (talk) 07:28, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :Not as it is currently designed, but I'll think about it. —Moviesign (talk) 14:16, March 24, 2018 (UTC)